


The Rising of the Terrarian

by TheAlienMan



Category: Terraria, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlienMan/pseuds/TheAlienMan
Summary: The Terrarian is bored of his current life. After he did pretty much everything, he wanted to have a challenge for once. Once he got an actual challenge from the guide, he completed it and felt happy until a strange big portal appeared from behind. He decided to jump in and suddenly he's in this Medieval world. And now he's hated for being one of these "Four Cardinal Heroes" known as the Shield Hero in the country of Melromarc.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The Terrarian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a strange crossover I randomly thought of.
> 
> How I got this idea was one day I thought "Hey, what if the Terrarian (player) from Terraria somehow ended up in Rising of the Shield Hero?" And now 2 thing that probably don't fit together have now gave birth to this by force.
> 
> This is one of the first things I've actually wrote, so I want honest reviews and criticism from all who reads this. I want to improve my writing capabilites and make the story better.  
> There is no guarantee that this crossover will continue, so keep that in your heads.
> 
> I hope people enjoy this crossover and I expect to see criticism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Alien, the author, is giving you all a small message before we begin this strange crossover.
> 
> So basically, this is a crossover between Terraria and The Rising of the Shield Hero and this is actually my first time writing something and publishing it, and I'm not great at it. So please give honest feedback! Anyway, in this crossover, the Terrarian is currently at the endgame of Expert Terraria and he will be transported when the summoning of the Four Cardinal Heroes happens.
> 
> Also, I am only adding info from the anime because I've only seen that.  
> In case there is something I have to change, like say, I got something wrong, please tell me in a review.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

[FanFiction Alternative](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13809450/1/The-Rising-of-the-Terrarian)

It's a bright and sunny day today, and the Terrarian is... Bored.

The Terrarian has already done almost everything he could possibly do. He's collected all the loot from every boss, he's already made all the NPCs happy, he has completed the Bestiary, He's killed every mob and got all of their items, he has crafted every craftable item, etc.

At this point, the Terrarian wishes for something different. Maybe an extra challenge in his life.

He woke up in his comfy bed, feeling better after last night's Blood Moon.

He gets up and looks through his window, seeing everything he's built since the past few years.

' _I still can't believe I've actually made it this far._ ' He thought to himself, feeling happy.  
' _Hm. I should drink something..._ '

The Terrarian decided to wear his Solar Flare Armor today. He then leaves his bedroom and goes downstairs. He went to the cooking pot and decided to make a Tropical Smoothie.

...

After a few seconds, he successfully made it. He went outside, drink in hand.

He was unsure of what to do now, and he's already asked the guide a few times if there's anything left for him to do. Just in case, he went back to the Guide's house to ask him if he's _sure_ there's nothing else for him to do.

He went over to the medium sized wooden house with a small porch. He climbed up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" The Guide yelled.

A few seconds later and the guide opened the door for the Terrarian.

"Hey, Ryan." He said, drink still in his hand.

"Hello, Terrarian. What brings you here?" Ryan the Guide said to him.

"May I enter?" The Terrarian said to Ryan. "I'd like to ask you another question"

"Sure." Ryan said, knowing well what the Terrarian will ask.

Once the Terrarian entered the room, he remembered the time where he decided to change the guide's house a bit. The walls were made from pure Wooden Logs. On the right, there were 2 couches parallel from each other with a work bench, used as a coffee table, between them. On the work bench was a small clay pot with a Daybloom inside it.

Ryan took a seat on one of the couches, the Terrarian sat next to him.

"So, I'm just asking one last time." The Terrarian spoke to Ryan whilst drinking his Smoothie. "Are you absolutely sure there's nothing I can do at this point? I've already gotten everything and it's bugging me out that I'm unable to try something new."

Ryan sighed. "Unfortunately, No. Maybe you could try doing something you haven't done for a while? Like kill the Moon Lord again?"

"I'm not sure." He said, a bit upset that there's nothing left for him to do. "I've already killed him lots of times with powerful stuff, and I have killed him with traps. What am I exactly supposed to do now?"

Ryan thought carefully on what the Terrarian could possibly do. "Have you tried to kill the Moon Lord with just a Copper Shortsword?" Ryan finally asked.

"Kill the Moon Lord... With just a Copper Shortsword...?" The Terrarian asked, confirming that Ryan said that correctly while drinking his smoothie, almost finishing the glass.

Ryan nodded. "Yes."

"Hm." The Terrarian was thinking as he finished his smoothie. "Actually, I don't even know how I didn't think of that! Alright, I'm actually gonna do it right here, right now!" He was saying, feeling glad he actually has a small challenge now.

Ryan quickly responded. "Please, not here."

"I know that." The Terrarian said, chuckling a bit. "Thanks for helping me!" The Terrarian said as he threw the empty glass cup into the trash can and left.

The Terrarian went to his storage room and opened a chest which contained a bunch of ores and bars. He grabbed a few copper bars and walked back to his house. He hopped over to the work bench as he crafted the Copper Shortsword which had the Ruthless Prefix.

' _Well, less knockback won't matter anyway because I'm only using this to fight the Moon Lord._ ' He thought to himself, not really annoyed.

The Terrarian decided to go to the Teleportation building, which was near his house. He entered the building to see the mechanic currently fixing one of the teleporters.

"Hey Sally!" He asked the Mechanic. "What has happened here?"

"Hi, Terrarian." Sally the Mechanic said, focusing on the teleporter. "The Teleporter to the Battle Arena is currently not working. I asked Lydia why her own product isn't working. She said that probably one of the components must've fried."

The Terrarian was slightly annoyed that the Battle Arena's teleporter isn't working. "Seriously? I was about to go there through here. Anyway, how long will the repairs take?"

"Probably around 6 hours." Sally said, still focusing on the teleporter and only the teleporter.

"Well then." The Terrarian said in an annoyed tone. "I'll just ride myself over there. It shouldn't take long."

"I'm off now, see you later." He said to Sally, who is still focusing on the teleporter. "Bye, then." She said.

The Terrarian left the building and equipped the Blessed apple. Clouds and sparkles came from under him, and all of a sudden, a unicorn was under him. It looked fast, _really_ fast.

"Alright, Rushin, let's go to the Battle Arena!" He said to his unicorn, Rushin.

He and Rushin ran really quickly through the desert and stopped at the tundra. He looks at the biome and suddenly remembers the time when he first entered here. It was filled with crimson and it was so annoying to traverse due to the Face Monsters and mostly Crimeras. Later on he cleansed it and it wasn't a problem anymore.

He noticed the Ice Slimes just hopping around, not interested in hurting him. He continued to run through the Tundra, minding his own business while the slimes minded theirs.

* * *

A couple minutes later and they arrived at the battle arena. The Terrarian suddenly gotten flashbacks of his past battles. He remembers fighting the Eye of Cthulhu once it appeared from the sky. He was also reminded of The Destroyer. That damn metallic snake almost killed his NPCs because of him not preparing in time.

' _Heh. It's been a while._ ' He thought to himself as he's looking at the arena.

He then pulls out a safe and puts his hand inside. A second later and he grabs out a Celestial Sigil and raises it in the air. The Sigil suddenly disappears and his vision starts distorting. He quickly pulls out another safe and takes out a bunch of potions and stores it in his inventory. He quickly equips his Copper Shortsword as he waits for the Moon Lord to appear...

One minute later and the sky turned black. A bright light appeared in front of him, blinding him for a second. The white light slowly faded away only to reveal Moon Lord in front of him yet again.

' _It's been a long time since we've battled._ ' The Terrarian thought while looking at the huge thing. ' _This is going to be a challenge, but that's exactly what I'm looking for!_ '

The Terrarian drinks all of his potions and suddenly flies over to the Moon Lord's left hand and start hitting the eye in it with the Copper Shortsword. It did barely anything and the moon lord just swung him away. The Moon Lord Continued to summon 8 Phantasmal Spheres in a line formation from his hand that were around 240 inches apart from each other. The Phantasmal Spheres suddenly charged near the Terrarian. However, thanks to the Master Ninja Gear, he quickly dodged the attack and leaped back to his left hand and kept on stabbing it as fast as he could.

**Around 3 hours later...**

The Terrarian had taken out the Moon Lord's left and right hand eyes. But he was greatly damaged. He still managed to survive, however. He flew up to the Moon Lord's forehead and the eye opened. The Terrarian did the last few stabs on the forehead's eyeball and he successfully stabbed the living shit out of it. The True Eye of Cthulhu suddenly popped out of the forehead's eye socket and flew up. The Terrarian fell back on a platform. All the True Eyes of Cthulhus were out and the heart exposed itself. It was time. He actually felt like this was so difficult.

An actual challenge. For once.

He quickly dashed towards the moon lord's chest and grabbed the Copper Shortsword and stabbed it as much as he can, As fast as he can. The true eyes obviously tried to knock him out with their Phantasmal Spheres or their weaker Phantasmal Deathrays, but he dodged them as fast as he could. He was still harmed really badly. He quickly drank a bunch of potions and he continued to dodge the True eyes' attacks while he was stabbing the moon lord's heart.

**Another 3 hours later...**

The Terrarian was extremely weak, but he continuously drank more potions to keep himself alive. The Moon Lord's heart was thumping rapidly, and the Terrarian knew well he's close to killing him. He leaped again to the heart, only to have one of the True eyes block his way. He quickly dashed back and dodged the True eye's weaker Phantasmal Deathray. When he dodged, another True eye dashed at him with Phantasmal Spheres around it. The Terrarian didn't have enough time to dodge it and he got damaged in the process. He was really weak, but he managed to jump back on the Moon Lord's chest and stabbed it even more. He turned and noticed all 3 True eyes were charging up a weaker Phantasmal Deathray and were about to combine it to make a normal Phantasmal Deathray. The Terrarian knew this but waited...

' _Wait for it..._ '

He looked at the True eyes, they were now close to firing the Deathray.

' _Wait for it...!_ '

He was still weak, and he drank a healing potion as fast as he could. He ate a Nugget as well.

' _NOW!_ '

The Terrarian quickly dashed away from the Moon Lords chest and suddenly, the Phantasmal Deathray from the True Eyes hit the Moon Lord's chest. The Moon Lord didn't even yelp, but the Terrarian knew he was at his weakest. The Terrarian quickly threw the Copper Shortsword with all his might at the Moon Lord's heart. The Shortsword hit the Moon Lord's heart and his heart was almost destroyed...! The Terrarian immediately dashed and flew towards the Shortsword and pulled it out of the Moon Lord's heart and stabbed it once more. Suddenly, Turquoise-like explosions started coming from the Moon Lord, and all the True Eyes vanished. The Terrarian looked and saw the Moon Lord explode.

He won.

This was the most fun he's actually had since a long time ago. A quick, bright light flashed the Terrarian's eyes, the light quickly faded away for him to see the Moon Lord had lost all it's skin and flesh. Only leaving the bones behind. All the loot dropped as well. There were mini hearts that also fell as he leaped and landed in it. He was really tired, and he collected all the hearts. He felt so much better and drank one last healing potion.

He sad down and just relaxed.

A few minutes later and the Arms Dealer shows up.

"Hey, I found you!" The Arms Dealer said, looking at the now resting Terrarian.

"Oh... Hi, Malik." he said, looking at the Arms Dealer.

"Man, I've been lookin' for ya!" Malik the Arms Dealer said, grateful to see the Terrarian in the battle arena. "I got the Chlorophyte bullets you asked for."

"Ah, thank you." He grabs the pouch filled with Chlorophyte bullets from Malik and stores it in his inventory.

Malik looked around the battlefield. "So, what'd you do this time?"

"I killed the Moon Lord with only a Copper Shortsword" He said, feeling tired but joyful. "It was such a challenge, but I feel so good now!"

"Wow, I seriously can't believe it." Malik said with surprise. Malik then looked behind the Terrarian and looked back at him. "It also seems like you opened a big portal! Didn't know you could do that at all.

The Terrarian was confused. "A portal? What do you-" The Terrarian cut his own sentence once he noticed the Portal which was right behind him. Immediately, the Terrarian leaped back and accidentally pointed his Copper Shortsword towards the portal. He notices this and immediately puts the Shortsword back in his inventory and brings out the Daybreak in his Left hand, while he brings out the Solar Eruption in his right. He aimed both weapons at the portal.

Malik suddenly realized that the Terrarian didn't summon that portal, and he pulled out his Minishark and aimed it towards the portal, expecting someone to come through.

"Wait, so you _didn't_ open this portal?!" Malik said, staring at the portal and readying his Minishark.

"I definitely didn't open whatever goddamn portal this is!" The Terrarian said, surprised.

' _A portal? Behind me? That couldn't have happened!_ ' He thought to himself. ' _If a portal opened, then obviously someone from the other side opened it! But will they come out? And how the hell did I not notice until now?!_ '

A minute or two passed and no one came out of the portal. Both the Terrarian and Malik lowered their weapons, assuming no one will come out of the portal, but still readied themselves just in case.

Malik finally talked. "I assume no one is coming out from there." Malik went closer to the portal, but not too close. He inspected it and looked carefully. It's ring was a very vibrant gold and you couldn't see the other side."

The Terrarian also responded. "The other side isn't visible through the portal." He considered if he should jump in, but Malik quickly responded. "I don't think you should jump in it yet. Maybe you'll be stuck there forever, and you'll never get in contact with us."

"I agree." The Terrarian Nodded and decided to step back from the portal. Just a second later and Sally appeared from the teleporter that was behind them.

"Hey guys, so I got the teleporter workin- Huh?" Sally was confused why Malik and Terrarian were together in the Battle Arena, inspecting a strange golden ring like thing. Suddenly, it snapped into Sally's head.

"Is that-" Sally was cut off by The Terrarian. "A Portal. Yeah." Sally was confused and was surprised. Judging by how they were walking around it and examining it, it didn't seem like The Terrarian opened it.

"I was thinking maybe I could go in and see what's on the other side" He said, but Sally shook her head. "What if you aren't able to come back?" she said, trying to think if it's possible if the Terrarian can come back at any time. "Malik already told me this, and both you and him have a fair point." The Terrarian said.

He suddenly got a splendid idea. "How about we use the Portal Gun?" Sally thought carefully. "It's possible, but there's no guarantee it'll work." The Terrarian nodded to Sally's response. "Well, we could try it and see. Sally, take my portal gun and shoot the blue portal in my house, then come back and give it to me." He placed down a safe and took out the portal gun and tossed it to Sally. She nodded, unsure if this would even work. Besides, what will happen if the Terrarian entered the portal? Hell, where would it even take him?

Sally shot a orange portal near the battle arena and stepped on the teleporter and was teleported back to the Teleporting building. She went to his house and fired the blue portal in the wall. She then walked into the blue Portal and was sent back to the battle arena. She gave the portal gun back to the Terrarian.

Just as a verification, He shot the orange portal into the floor and saw his house. It was working in his world. He continued to put his Portal Gun into a safe.

Malik touched his shoulder. "Are ya sure about this?". The Terrarian nodded.

"In case I am unable to come back, tell everyone that I am sorry and I shouldn't have ever jumped into the portal." The Terrarian said to both Sally and Malik. "Oh, and Sally, please make sure everyone's homes are protected with traps just in case an Invasion starts, or a blood moon or solar eclipse happens." Sally responded with a simple "Alright."

' _Oh god, will there be a new adventure out there for me?' The Terrarian thought. 'What is behind this portal? Only one way to find out._ '

The Terrarian says his goodbyes to Malik and Sally and jumps into the golden portal. Once he entered, the portal automatically closed.

Malik was shocked that the portal closed behind him. "Will he be alright?" Malik said to Sally. "Pretty sure he will"

"Alright." Sally said. "Let's inform this to everyone else.

* * *

Once the Terrarian jumped into the portal, he felt as if he was falling. Just in case, he readied his wings in case he fell into something dangerous..

And then, he felt his feet land on a surface.

The robed man currently in the middle of four people who were wearing robes spoke first. "The summoning was a success!"

The people in robes looked at one of the summoned heroes that was at the far left of their eyes. He was wearing fire-like armor which had fire-like wings on his back, with a transparent orange shield with spikes on his right arm and another shield on his left, which was the Shield hero's shield. The people in the robes got surprised that out of the four that were summoned, this person looked entirely different from the others. No matter, if this man was the person who was chosen as one of the four cardinal heroes, then it didn't really matter what they wore or where they were from.

The robed man spoke once again. "O legendary heroes, please save our world!"

The man in the fire armor spoke. "What?" He said, a bit surprised. He then heard 4? No, 3 other people say "Excuse me?" that were to his left. The fire-armor man turned to see what seemed to be young boys. The first one to his left was a male with blond hair done in a ponytail with red eyes, he wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath with tan jeans. He was equipped with a spear. The boy next to him had nearly long black hair, he was wearing a dark blue zipped up jacket and seemed younger than the first guy. He was equipped with an ornate sword. The last boy had a shade of blonde hair darker and far shorter than the first guy with green eyes, he was wearing a green uniform that was tidy.

' _So I wasn't the only one who was summoned here._ ' The Terrarian thought.

"Saving?" The Terrarian turned to his left and noticed the third kid speaking as he was testing the bow in his hands. "What do you exactly mean by that?"

The robed man spoke. "With an ancient ritual, we summoned all of you four. Our world teeters on the brink of destruction. You four are the only people who can save it! So please, do help us!"

Everyone was silent for a moment...

The Terrarian was about to say something until the boy with the sword spoke up. "I refuse." The Terrarian looked back to his left and saw the boy with the bow say something. "I also refuse." suddenly, the spear boy also said something. "Are you able to send us home? If so, _then_ maybe we can talk about saving this world.

The boy with the sword raised it and pointed it to the robed group saying in a threatening tone: "Not to mention, you summoned us without our consent. Do you feel even the least bit of guilt for doing that?"

"And if Peace was restored and you just kick us out, we would've worked for nothing." The bow kid spoke

' _What's up with these kids?_ ' The Terrarian thought, looking at them again. ' _How are they acting like this is something that happens everyday?_ _Also, they're already asking for rewards and respect this soon?_ ' The Terrarian was surprised by this.

"Uh, First, we'd like you to have an audience with the king of our country, Melromarc. After that, you can negotiate your awards." The robed man spoke worriedly.

The robed group exited up a spiraling staircase, with the children before them, and the Terrarian last. The Terrarian stopped and looked at a window and saw what looked to be a lot of houses. A town.

The boys turned back and stared curiously at the man in fiery armor. "You definitely don't seem to be from earth." The bow boy finally responded.

The fiery armored man turned to them and responded. "I am from an earth. But not the ones you're from."

"Obviously." said the spear boy, being amazed by the stuff he's wearing. "I mean, just look at the armor. And you have wings too?! I wish I could have that."

"Well, you might not be able to handle the weight. Hell, I don't know how heavy it even is!" The Terrarian said. "And I don't think you can withstand the flight power of the wings either." The spear boy was a bit upset at this, but the armor did look heavy. ' _If it's heavy, how is he able to walk as if he's just wearing regular clothing?'_ The spear boy thought. _'He looks like he can carry the heaviest of objects with no trouble at all!_ '

The sword kid realized something. "Hey, man with fire armor, do you have a weapon like us? If we three were summoned with these weapons, surely you were summoned with one as well."

The Terrarian just realized this and looked at his arms, He saw a clear silver shield with a green gem in the middle. It was currently equipped to his left arm. Due to him being able to wear armor with no weight issues, he didn't even notice the shield.

"It's a shield." He said. He considered to pull out one of his weapons to test the durability, but he didn't, as he thought he might scare the robed group.

"A shield. That isn't good." The sword boy spoke. "Anyway, let's move. We're wasting too much time." The Terrarian heard him and nodded.

The group exited into a open-aired stone courtyard that sat beneath a multistory castle. The Terrarian looked around and noticed someone was looking at him from above but quickly left the window. The Terrarian was only able to make out that the person had red hair and was wearing a purple dress.

The boys, including the Terrarian looked at a big wooden door that was in front of them. "The King will see you now." The robed man spoke, as the door opened. The Terrarian looked at what was in front of him and saw an old man sitting in a throne. The King. And the throne next to him is... Empty? That doesn't make sense. Did the queen recently pass away? Well, he decided to save that question for another day.

"So these men are the four Cardinal Heroes of Ancient Legend?" The king spoke. He noticed the hero on the far left is far different from the others. Armor? Wings? Well, he's been chosen as the Shield hero regardless. "Very well. I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Heroes, Please introduce yourselves."

The Sword boy first responded. "Amaki Ren, 16 years old, high schooler."

The Spear boy came next. "I'm Kitamura Motoyasu, 21, and a college student.

The Bow boy responded: "Guess I'm next. Kawasumi Itsuki, 17 years old, and a high schooler."

The Terrarian responded. "I currently don't ha-" He was suddenly cut off by Aultcray. "I see, Ren, Itsuki, Motoyasu, huh?" The Terrarian spoke up immediately. "Your majesty. I think you forgot that I had to introduce myself." Aultcray was slightly annoyed at this, but spoke anyway. "Right. Pardon me, Please introduce yourself, Shield hero."

"I don't really have a name, but every person from where I am call me 'Terrarian'. I am unaware as to how old I actually am, and I usually fight monsters, build stuff, or mine in caves." The Terrarian responded, but Aultcray ignored his introduction, leaving the Terrarian a bit annoyed. "Now, I guess I owe you all an explanation." Aultcray continued. "My country, Melromarc, and the whole world is headed towards destruction."

"I assume you've already noticed, but the four of you are equipped with a different weapon. These are known as the Legendary Weapons. We learnt from Ancient Scriptures that we can summon the heroes with these weapons equipped to them. According to the legend, these weapons can infinitely be powerful, and the wielders were known as the Four Cardinal Heroes."

"There is a prophesy that dates back to an era long forgotten in this world." Aultcray continued speaking. "It states that our world would one day be cursed with monsters that would come from a hole in the sky every few months and kill everyone in this world. They'll only stop when either our world is destroyed, or their attacks are stopped. They are called 'The Waves of Calamity'. Just a few months ago, the first wave begun. There are only a few weeks left till the next wave starts. And it'll be stronger than the previous one."

The Terrarian understood this. He was concerned why the monsters wanted to destroy this entire world, but kept it aside as Aultcray continued his statement.

"In each country, there is an Ancient Dragon Hourglass that is able to predict when the next wave start." Aultcray continued. "When a wave does start, all of you will be teleported to the location of the enemies."

The Terrarian looked at the boys and noticed they are trying to comprehend what's happening. The Terrarian already understood everything, but was concerned how these hourglasses are accurate. However, he shrugged it off. He remembered that in his world, the arrival of goblins or pirates were timed. They would come after 2 to 3 minutes when being notified. So he assumed this was the same case.

"We underestimated the prophesied waves..." Aultcray says this as he grips his armrest. "Once we experienced one, we realized that only the Four Cardinal Heroes could beat them. So we followed the legend and summoned you four. There is no time to lose!"

Ren suddenly tapped the tip of his sword to the ground. "I think we get the gist of it now, but I hope you expected us to not work for free."

Suddenly, A shifty looking advisor spoke up. "Of course. Once all the waves have been defeated, you will be rewarded handsomely.".

"Oh really?" Motoyasu said as he smirked. "Well, as long as we have your word."

Ren spoke up with a frown. "We will work with you if you don't turn on us. But don't think you can tame us easily."

"Exactly. We don't want to be looked down by you." Itsuki said with a grin.

' _Can't believe these 3 kids are this arrogant._ ' The Terrarian said, a bit annoyed from the kids asking for rewards and respect.

"I assume we've made an agreement." Aultcray said, without changing his tone. "Heroes, you should all check your statuses."

"Status?" The Terrarian suddenly spoke up. "I don't see any of the sort."

Itsuki also responded. "Uh, I can't see it either."

"Seriously? It should've been the first thing you noticed when you were summoned." Ren said, a bit surprised on how none of the heroes noticed. "Don't you guys see an icon at the corner of your field of vision?" The Terrarian heard Ren and moved his eyes to their corners and noticed a small box with 3 dots on the bottom left side of his vision.

"I see it." The Terrarian responded.

"Try focusing on it for a second." Ren said. The Terrarian listened to Ren and focused on the 3 dots. Suddenly a whole menu opened up in front of the Terrarian, surprising him a little bit. ' _Hm._ ' The Terrarian noticed the shield he was equipped with was only at Level 1. Turns out he's not the only one with a Level 1 shield.

"Level 1?" Itsuki spoke, surprised to see his bow was at Level 1. "That's not good."

"Yeah. Not sure if we're able to fight like this." Motoyasu said.

"Could you please explain what this is?" The Terrarian asked the advisor.

"Status Magic. An ability given only to the heroes." The advisor said.

' _I'm surprised that all visual and verbal info on the weapons are translated into English for me.' The Terrarian said in his head. 'For the others, it seems to be translated in a different language that I am unable to understand. Probably their native language._ '

"So then, what are we supposed to do now?" Ren said while looking at the advisor.

The advisor spoke up again "You must go on an adventure to upgrade and develop the weapons that you have equipped." The Terrarian decided to look back on the weapon he was equipped with upon being summoned. ' _This isn't even a weapon. But it might have stuff that I could utilize._ ' he told himself. "Can't we just use other weapons until these are useable?" Both Motoyasu and The Terrarian said at the same time.

They both looked at each other for a moment but turned to Ren who had said something. "We can figure that out when we travel. Anyways, it seems like we have to train ourselves."

Itsuki spoke after Ren. "We'll have to level these up as much as we can. I don't think the Terrarian needs to train himself, though. He already seems strong as it is." The Terrarian nodded to Itsuki.

Itsuki spoke again. "Maybe if we all form a party, we could-"

The advisor cut Itsuki's sentence. "Just a moment, heroes." All four of the heroes turned to the Advisor. "You will each recruit and adventure separately."

"And why is that?" Itsuki said, confused why they can't just make a party. The advisor spoke again. "It's said that the legendary heroes repel one another by nature. If you team up, it apparently prevents their development." A message box appeared in front of all the heroes saying the same thing the advisor said. "He seems to be telling the truth." The Terrarian said.

"The sun is about to set." Aultcray suddenly spoke. "Rest tonight, and set forth tomorrow. Meanwhile, we'll gather the best of the best to form your parties."

The four looked to their left to see a woman wearing an orange and beige dress walk up to them. "We've prepared rooms for you." She then lifts her left hand towards her left. "This way please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! I don't have the biggest knowledge when it comes to writing a story, so please give honest feedback. I want to improve my writing capabilities and make the story better. If you feel like you did enjoy this, you can follow or favorite it.
> 
> If you feel like I should change something or if you just want to ask a question, please write in the comments your question or your suggestion on what I should change.
> 
> Now, about Naofumi, I don't really plan on adding him to this crossover. If you feel like I should, I'll think of how I could add him back.
> 
> Anyways, there is no exact date when the next chapter will come out.
> 
> I will see you all when the next chapter arrives!


	2. Chapter 2: Testing the Portal gun and Fighting Orange Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm back in literally more than 2 weeks. WHAT?!
> 
> Anyway, I have lots of time on my hands, but I seem to have forgotten to continue the second chapter. Yikes.
> 
> I do plan on waiting every week just to get some reviews.  
> Speaking of which, I have looked at the reviews and I've taken them into consideration. In fact, I'll answer both of you right now.
> 
> NOTE: You can skip this if you wish to.
> 
> Response to Blaze: Thank you for liking the series so far. If you're reading this, then the second chapter is already out. Wait, you're reading it right now, aren't you?
> 
> Response to Phara_mine: Thank you for dropping a review! For the plot, I think I might kind of follow with the same thing, though there will be changes. Not sure exactly what will change, as I keep on getting ideas left, right, and center.
> 
> For that Moon Lord question, I am not entirely sure about that. I just thought I should add it, but if someone was actually able to defeat The Moon Lord with just a copper short sword, that would be pretty amazing ngl.
> 
> As for the name, unfortunately, I have already called the Terrarian, well, 'Terrarian' in this chapter as well. I wrote most of this down before you posted your review. I'll see if I can give him a name.
> 
> And with that out of the way, let's continue to the next chapter.

* * *

[FanFiction Alternative](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13809450/2/The-Rising-of-the-Terrarian)

The Four Cardinal heroes were guided by the Girl to the room which they'll be staying in for the night. The Terrarian looked at the interior. The room was big, and the walls were gray stone bricks, similar to the outside walls of the castle. Over to the far right upon entering were 4 neatly tidied beds. Next to all of them were bedside tables. One of which had a lit Candelabra on it.

On the very left of the room was an unlit fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a small red couch, and at the middle of both the couch and beds was a green square carpet with golden designs on it. On top of that were 2 chairs, and a single table with a table cloth on it.

He walked to the back of the room, and saw a very big glass window with a double glass door. Outside was a balcony. He turned around and noticed a big wooden dressing table right next to the door once you entered. Above that was a mirror with a golden frame around it.

Everyone but the Terrarian sat down. He wasn't tired at all, and he was only checking the help menu. He found out that if he levels his shield up and insert materials into the shield, he can gain more forms for the shield. He also found out that any forms he unlocks will be recorded in something known as the 'Weapon Book'."

' _Interesting..._ '

Some time later and an attendant escorted the 4 heroes to a large dining hall which was for the knights of this castle. On the rows of tables were lots of food. All of the four sat down and ate. Lots of people looked at the shield hero and noticed how he ate. He still had his helmet on, yet they noticed bite marks on the food he was holding.

**A few minutes after they all finished their meal and returned to their room...**

"The food we just had... It tasted unusual, but it seemed expensive." Itsuki said.

"Heh, after that, it does seem like you do get treated really nicely when you're heroes of a legend." Motoyasu grinned as he was sitting on his bed.

"I suppose so." The Terrarian suddenly responded. "However, back at the throne room, everyone in there looked at me with disgust, but with curiosity as well. I don't mind if they look at me like that, but I'm just curious myself."

"Maybe it could be because you look entirely different from us." Itsuki said while looking at the Terrarian a bit more. "After all, you _are_ from an entirely different world outside of ours."

The Terrarian nodded to what Itsuki said. "Probably. But that doesn't explain why they were disgusted."

"It could be that you're the Shield Hero." Ren spoke up. The Terrarian was a bit confused by this, and responded. "But why would they dislike the Shield Hero?"

"It's because no one plays as a character which specializes in wielding a shield." Motoyasu suddenly said. "Shields are usually for losers, as no strong player uses them."

"Not sure what a player is, but the shields from my world are really useful. Even when I'm really strong, I still use them."

"That reminds me." Itsuki said as he grabs one of the fruits from the bowl. "About your world, which country in your world are you from?"

"Country?" The Terrarian said, confused by the strange word.

Ren responded to his question. "A country. Where a piece of land is owned by a nation and it's government. You do know what a country is, right?"

The Terrarian looked down with his finger on his chin. "I don't know what a country is, or what a government is, but all I can say is that I'm not from a 'country'."

"Well, you did mention you were from a world. Does it have a name?" Itsuki spoke again.

The Terrarian nodded. "The name of the world I'm from is called 'Terraria'."

"It sounds almost the same as the nickname your people gave you." Itsuki said.

"Indeed." The Terrarian says this as he grabs a grape.

Motoyasu suddenly asked the Terrarian something. "Hey, could you tell us more about the world you're from?"

Everyone looked at the Terrarian, who nodded afterwards. "Very well..."

All the 3 boys listened to this.

"The World of Terraria is a wonderful, yet deadly place. Nearly all of the creatures there want me dead. They don't care if they die, or how powerful I am. They just want me dead. The world is usually peaceful, but invasions could happen. There can also be certain events that I could start when I wish to. But some can occur just like that."

The Terrarian suddenly stopped, and interrupted what Motoyasu was about to say. "I just remembered something."

"Remembered what?" Ren said, slightly surprised to see the Terrarian cut his own speech short.

"I am going to test if I can return to my world." The Terrarian said.

Motoyasu was surprised by this. "Wait, aren't we unable to return back to our homes?"

"Probably." The Terrarian said. "But I prepared something just in case I wish to return."

"But how will you do it?" Itsuki says as he looks at him again, trying to see what the Terrarian could do. The Terrarian suddenly grabs a metallic safe and places it on the ground. On top of the safe was a label. 'Transportation'. The Terrarian continued to open the safe. Inside was just pitch darkness.

"A safe? Motoyasu asked. "But there's nothing in there." The Terrarian looked at Motoyasu and turned back to the safe. "Just wait and see." The Terrarian put his hand in the safe and started moving his hand around. The three boys looked at each other for a second, then back at the safe.

"Is he crazy or something?" Ren said. "There's clearly nothing in there."

To Ren and everyone else's surprise, the Terrarian pulled out an item, proving Ren wrong.

"This will help me get back to my world. At least I hope it does." He looks carefully at the gun to examine it.

All the boys looked at the weapon and realized that it looked really similar to something they've seen before. "Hey, isn't this that Wormhole Rifle from that game called 'Wormhole'?" Motoyasu finally asked, The Terrarian heard this and shook his head. "I don't know what that is, but this is a Portal Gun." The Terrarian said this while he was still inspecting the tool. Motoyasu looked at this 'Portal Gun', but still thought this was a Wormhole Rifle.

"Hm. It looks too familiar to the Wormhole Rifle from Wormhole." He said. But Ren interrupted him a second later. "I have never heard of that game." Motoyasu heard this and was surprised. "Huh? You haven't heard of Wormhole?"

"No. Never heard of it." Ren said as he looked back at the Portal Gun. "This thing looks far similar to the Vortex Pistol from the VR game 'Vortex'."

"I haven't heard of that game either!" Motoyasu responded, a bit surprised as to how Ren didn't know about 'Wormhole'.

Itsuki suddenly entered the current conversation. "What are you both saying? That's clearly the Dimension Cannon from the console game 'Dimension'."

Motoyasu was about to say something until he, Ren, and Itsuki noticed that the Terrarian fired the Portal Gun. A orange shot came out from the gun and hit the wall which was between the balcony and the fireplace. An orange, vertical orange oval suddenly appeared. And a few seconds later, everyone saw the inside of a wooden house on the opposite side.

"It works." The Terrarian said this as he looks at the portal. He suddenly gets up, takes his safe, and walks towards the portal.

"Wait." Itsuki said suddenly. The Terrarian turned back to his left and looked at Itsuki. "You're leaving already? What about the Parties the King is preparing?"

"I will come back, but in case I don't arrive in time, tell the King that I can handle myself." The Terrarian said.

Ren nodded to what the Terrarian said. "Alright. But what will you do in your dimension?"

"Experimenting with the Shield." The Terrarian said. "I am unsure exactly how would this Shield work, and I want to see how it would do against strong enemies."

The Terrarian enters the Portal, and turns around to the three who were now in front of the Portal. "I'll block the entrance of the portal now." The Terrarian puts down another safe and puts his hand inside.

"Wait, why are you blocking the Portal?" Motoyasu said, and the Terrarian responded. "I don't want anyone, or anything to leave or enter the Portal. I highly suspect that someone might actually close the portal." The Terrarian is now holding a strange, ancient brown and orange-like block.

"Until we meet again." The Terrarian starts placing the blocks on the Melromarc side of the portal, and the portal on their side was now blocked.

* * *

The Terrarian has arrived back to his world, and he was glad that he is able to return to his dimension.

' _Alright, let's test this Shield._ ' The first thing the Terrarian did was go to one of his chests and took out some Crimtane ore and dropped it into the gem in the middle of his shield. The ore just bumped away from the gem and a message appeared.

' _I need to get my shield to level 20 to use this material?_ ' The Terrarian said to himself as he saw the message. He then decided to just test the shield physically. He immediately grabbed his Meowmere, until a sudden zap appeared the moment he held the Meowmere. The Terrarian was confused why a zap just came from his weapon, but he can already handle something as basic as this, so he held onto it further. Suddenly, his Meowmere slipped out of his hands, which never happens at all. Then, another message popped up.

' _So wait, I can't use any weapons with this shield? That's really annoying._ ' said the Terrarian. ' _Hm. I want to use my weapons while I use this shield. Let me check with the Wizard for a second if he can do that._ ' The Terrarian walked over his Meowmere, which immediately went into his inventory. He then continued to walk over to the Teleportation Building. No one was currently in the building and he walked over to the teleporter named "Berwyn's Tower" and stepped on the pressure plate that was on the teleporter.

He was immediately transported inside of what looks to be a tower. The inside of the tower had bookshelfs with lots and lots of books in them. The Terrarian started walking up the spiral staircase and was greeted by the wizard, Berwyn, who was currently reading.

Berwyn looked up at the individual who was walking up to him. "Hello, Jarut. What do you want me to do?"

"I am not the demolitionist, Berwyn." said the Terrarian. "It's me, the Terrarian."

"Ah, the Terrarian. Wait, you're back?!"

"Yes. I found a way to come back." The Terrarian said.

"Please do take a seat." Berwyn said.

"No, I don't think I will." The Terrarian said as he was looking at the shield.

"Really? Ok." Berwyn said. He suddenly looks at the metal shield in his left arm. "Hey, what's with the new shield?"

"I was going to ask you that." The Terraria said as he raised his left hand to show the steel shield. "I'd like you to see if you can make this shield allow me to use my weapons. This shield is from a different world, and I am unable to take out my weapons because of it."

Berwyn looked carefully at the shield. "I will have to inspect it a bit more to understand if I'm able to. Mind if you could give the shield to me for a second?"

Without hesitation, the Terrarian pulled off the shield and was attempting to give it to Berwyn until the shield suddenly went back to his left arm.

"Huh?" said the Terrarian. He attempted to pull the shield away from his arm. It did so successfully, but when he tried to place it down, it went back to him a second time.

"Seems like the shield really likes you." Berwyn says this jokingly. "I might be able to take off the shield permanently. It might take a while. Probably 5 hours" The Terrarian considered this and nodded. He took a seat and placed his left arm on the table. Berwyn starts to examine the shield and starts doing stuff the Terrarian was kinda confused about. The Wizard did some strange stuff even he couldn't comprehend, but ignored it.

**Around 4 hours later...**

Suddenly, the shield slid off of the Terrarian's arm. "Heh, that took a bit sooner than I thought it would take." said Berwyn. The Terrarian took a few steps back and checked if the shield would react.

Nothing happened.

"How about you test your weapons now?" Berwyn said as he was looking at the Terrarian. "On it." said the Terrarian. He reached for his inventory and attempted to grab the Zenith. Nothing happened. He then pulls it out. His hand was currently holding it firmly. Nothing happened.

"Well, it's off now." The Terrarian said. He then picked up the shield and tried to place it back on his arm, but it slid off. The Terrarian reached for his inventory and took the Crimtane Ore that was currently in his inventory and placed it on the shield's gem. Just like last time, it bounced off. But it showed the same message he saw before in front of the Terrarian.

"It still seems to work." said the Terrarian. Berwyn suddenly said something. "Alright. It might be possible for me to make you use your weapons while using the shield, but it might take longer than it did when we detatched it. Leave the shield with me and come back within a day or two to check it."The Terrarian listens and nods.

"I'll also use the Arms Dealer to be testing the shield." Berwyn said. The Terrarian considered this. "Hm. Sure. Just make sure not to somehow kill him. Even if he won't die permanentally, just don't." Berwyn heard this and nodded. The Terrairan said bye to Berwyn, went down the stairs and entered the teleporter. He was sent back to the Teleporting Building and walks back to his home. He enters and looks at the portal.

' _It's still blocked. Good._ ' he said to himself. He then broke the Lihzahrd wall and he enters the portal once again.

* * *

**Right after the Terrarian left...**

Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki started looking at the strange blocks which were blocking the portal.

"Man, this dude is cool." Motoyasu broke the sudden silence. "He has his own wings, cool armor, and can literally shoot a Portal!"

"I agree, but what exactly are these?" Itsuki said as he was touching the strange blocks.

Ren looked carefully at the strange blocks. "It seems to be ancient. Like they were from a temple of some kind."

A few minutes later, Motoyasu remembered what happened before the Terrarian shot open the portal, and did a test on Ren, Itsuki, and himself. They later found out they are from different versions of their country, Japan. They talked a bit more until Ren said something.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head off to bed."

Itsuki and Motoyasu nodded, and the three of them get into their beds.

They all eventually woke up. Itsuki woke up first. He noticed the Terrarian hasn't come back. He then looked at the window. He saw the sun's rays hitting the balcony and the glass. Due to the sun, Ren and Motoyasu woke up.

"Has the Terrarian not arrived yet?" Motoyasu said.

"At least, not right now." Itsuki said as he looked back at the blocks.

"Well then, we should go now." said Ren as he was opening the door. The other two looked at Ren, nodded, then left.

They currently left the room, and to the left were two guards who were approaching. They looked at the three and one of them asked the three something. "The King has prepared your parties. Please come along this way."

The other guard suddenly looked left and right and asked the three. "Where is the Shield Hero."

"He left through a portal and has gone back to his world." Itsuki said suddenly. "I am not sure when he will come back."

The two guards were surprised at this information, but nodded and took the 3 to the throne room. King Aultcray was sitting on his throne. In front of him were 11 other people. He noticed the Shield hero wasn't here at all, and so did the people who were on the floor above him. The people started talking to each other about the absence of the Shield hero.

"Where exactly is the Shield Hero?" Aultcray asked, regretting that he actually asked such a question. one of the guards responded.

"Currently, the Shield Hero has opened a portal to, what the Bow hero told us, his own dimension." Everyone atop top was slightly surprised by this and started talking more. Even Aultcray, who didn't really care about the Shield Hero's absence, was surprised.

Ren said something to the king shortly after. "The Terrarian has said that he will come back, but if he doesn't, he wanted you to know that he can handle himself."

"Well then, I can't leave another party member here for him." Aultcray said. He didn't really care that the Shield Hero was gone, and he just continued what he was going to say.

"Anyway, Future Champions. It's time to begin your Journey!" The 11 people started walking over to the three legendary heroes. Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu kept quiet as the 11 chose who they'd join.

* * *

The Terrarian came back and looked at the window. He saw the sky and noticed it was afternoon. He looks to his right and notices that none of the three heroes were in their beds. The Terrarian started placing the Lihzahrd blocks back and leaves the room. The Terrarian left and walked around the palace. He was confused at first, but he managed to get back to the throne room. He went up to the big doors and looked at the 2 guards that were standing at the sides of the door. the one to his left said something to him.

"Shield Hero. You arrived far too late. The King has left the throne room, and all the heroes have their parties now." The Terrarian looked at the guard and shrugged. "Not like I needed teammates anyway."

"Oh! I nearly forgot. The King has given you a pouch of money for you to buy items in shops." The Guard Exclaimed. He then grabs the pouch that was tied up to his waist and gives it to the Terrarian. "The pouch contains 400 Silver Coins. The King gave you less than the heroes, who got 600. Each month, the king will pay you and the other heroes the amount you need."

"Hm, thank you. This will be useful." said the Terrarian. "Say, you know where the exit is?" "Right this way, Shield Hero." said The Guard. They then walk over to the entrance of the palace. The gates open and the Terrarian looks at the land around him. His wings suddenly start to open. The Guard looked at the now opened wings. They look as if it's come from the sun itself, though it doesn't burn his eyes at all.

"I'm off, now." The Terrarian said. The Guard wasn't planning on saying something, but if he did, he was too late, as the Terrarian already took off.

The Terrarian looks at the area a bit more. He had barely any knowledge about the land around him, so his first objective is to learn more about this world. He looks in front of the palace and notices a town. The buildings looked really similar to some of the houses that he built. He fell back on the ground and walked over to the village.

Everyone in the town looked at the strange figure and started talking about him. Some people around thought this person might be the Shield Hero, as the armor looked too strange and otherworldly to actually be armor from their world, that's for sure.

Some were scared, others were concerned. The Terrarian paid them no mind and started walking around the town, exploring it and seeing if there would be any info about this world.

He notices a couple shops, but there were only a few which interested him. A few weapon shops, a library, and a herb shop. His first instinct was to go to the library and buy enough books to learn about the world.

And so he did exactly that. He was charged extra for the 2 books he bought, but he didn't really care. He read one of the books he bought while he walked over to a weapon shop. He wanted to know if there was any different weapon materials in this world. He opened the door to the shop, which had Shields, swords, helmets, and all kinds of weapons and armor hung up on the walls, on racks, or placed on shelves. The man who runs the shop was just at the counter ahead. The man seems to be surprised by a whole other level.

"Who are you?" The man said as he looked at the man in fire armor. "And what is this armor? You definitely don't seem to be around here."

"Because I am not from here." The Terrarian said. "I'm actually from an entirely different world. Currently, I am supposedly the Shield Hero in this world."

"Wait, you're one of the heroes?" said the man. He looked at both his arms and didn't notice a shield at all. "Hm. Where is your shield, anyway? Strange of you to call yourself one of the legendary heroes without having one of their weapons."

"That's because I've removed it for a while." said the Terrarian. "Due to me not being able to use weapons with the shield, I asked one of my people in my world to alter the shield so that I could still use it with my weapons."

The man listened to this and didn't really think the Shield Hero was lying. "Well, I don't think you're lying. And I don't give a crap if you are the Shield Hero, unlike everyone else in town. The name is Erhard. So, what armor is this?"

"People call me the Terrarain, and this is Solar Flare Armor." The Terrarian responded. "This is armor from my world. It's really powerful and has really strong defensive capabilities."

"Interesting..." Erhard said. He continues to inspect the armor, which didn't make the Terrarian annoyed at all. "Well, Judging from your armor, you must also be having crazy strong weapons."

The Terrarian nodded. He was about to pull out one of his weapons, but this wasn't why he was here.

"Yeah. I have strong weapons, but I'm here to see if you have special metals that I don't have in my world." said the Terrarian.

"Well, you can come at the back and see them for yourself." said Erhard. Erhard then took the Terrarian to the back area of his shop. The Terrarian saw lots of items that a blacksmith would usually have, and he saw the materials.

Erhard explained the names of all the materials, but all of them were already in the Terrarian's world. The Terrarian thanked him anyway and asks him if there are any good shops to buy valuable metals. Erhard told the Terrarian a good place to get rare metals in Melromarc and gave him directions to it.

Erhard asked the Terrarian if possibly he can show, and maybe even trade metals from his world. The Terrrarian thought about this carefully, and nodded. He now planned on giving Erhard metals that weren't crazy powerful. He then thanked Erhard once again and left promptly.

The Terrarian started walking over to the shop that Erhard recommended, but it seemed to be closed. He then decided to see the herb shop, and see what kind of herbs there were. There were all sorts of herbs the Terrarian hasn't even seen before. He looked at them with interest. He bought a few herbs from the shop, and decided to test his weapons in this world.

He went outside and there were a couple people walking around. The Terrarian raised a strange key in the air and all of a sudden, bright, turquoise sparks came around the Terrarian and he was now in a strange flying device.

Everyone looked at the thing the Terrarian was in, until the strange thing suddenly flew up in the air really quickly, taking the Terrarian with him, and it suddenly flew away from the town. Everyone was talking about this and the news spread rapidly around the town.

The Terrarian, now high up in the air, looked around him and saw a grassy field. He then flew over there with his UFO, landed in the area, and de-equipped his UFO, which immediately disappeared. He looked around him and noticed a few creatures which were rustling through the grass. There were red arrows which were pointing at them. Suddenly, a few orange ball things with teeth jumped out of the grass and jumped at the Terrarian.

Immediately, the Terrarian brought out his Zenith and slashed it in the air a few times. Suddenly, a multitude of swords started swinging at the orange balls, which were killed immediately by the weapon. They popped as if they were a balloon.

' _So either the strength of my weapons are the same, or they are the weakest enemy in this world._ ' He thought to himself.

He later confirmed this by waiting for more of those 'Balloons' to come over and attack him. They did so and they attempted to bite the Terrarian, only to deal no damage at all.

' _These things are far weaker than the green slimes._ ' He thought to himself again. He then immediately dashed, which, due to the immense speed, caused the orange balloons to fly off of him.

Those balloons had started to fly to the Terrarian. He then swapped his Zenith with the Solar Eruption and used it on the flying orange balloons. The pointy part of the Solar Eruption suddenly extended and killed nearly all of the orange things in one swoop. It retracted back to the grip.

The Terrarian dealt with the last remaining orange balloons with The Daybreak. The Battle was done, and the only thing the Terrarian got from it was their fragments. He grabbed the fragments, placed a safe down, and put the fragments inside the safe. He picked up the safe and placed it back in his Inventory.

He looked at the sun, which was now setting. He then equipped the Cosmic Car Key and decided to go back to that shop that was closed. He flew back to the shop, only to notice it was still closed. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, Terrarian! I didn't really expect you to suddenly come back." The Terrarian turned around to see Motoyasu and what seems to be 4 other women. One of them looked familiar to the girl who looked at him in the tower yesterday.

"It's unfortunate that you don't have a party." said Motoyasu.

"Don't really need one anyway." said the Terrarian.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to my party!" Motoyasu said. He then turns around to look at his party and introduces the Terrarian to his party, and vice versa. One of the girls asked something.

"Is he really the Shield Hero? I don't see any shield on him, Motoyasu."

Motoyasu looked at him again, and he noticed the Shield wasn't there anymore. "Hey, where'd your shield go?" said Motoyasu.

"I got it removed for the time being." said the Terrarian. "I can use my weapons now."

"Really? Can you show me one of your weapons?" said Motoyasu, eager to see the Terrarian's weapons.

"Sure, I don't mind." The Terrarian said. All of a sudden, a big, blue sword appeared in his hand.

One of the girls, her name was, from what the Terrarian could remember, Myne, had walked up to him. "That's a really big sword." she said.

He nodded, then swung his sword in the air, making sure to aim above himself. Suddenly, a multitude of swords in different colors and shapes started to circle back in quick, frenzied arcs in the air. Everyone around him, even Motoyasu's party, looked surprised. Especially Motoyasu, who was wowed.

"You really are different from the other heroes." Myne suddenly said. She steps a bit closer to the Terrarian. "You interest me a lot." said Myne, in a more attractive and flirty way.

Myne was expecting some form of reaction from the Terrarian, yet nothing came. He just stared at her for a few seconds. No reaction whatsoever.

"That was so sick!" Motoyasu exclaimed. The Terrarian, Myne, and the other 3 party members look at the now amazed Motoyasu. "Man, you have turned more cool than before!"

"Thanks." the Terrarian said.

"Hey, we are currently staying at an Inn for the night." Motoyasu said suddenly. "If you wish to, I can bring you over there for you to book a room for yourself."

The Terrarian had no clue what an 'Inn' was, but judging by the word 'Book a Room', he knew that was a place where there were possibly multiple rooms and you could pay to stay in said room. He nodded, as currently he didn't have his Safe which contained building blocks for houses, and the current orange portal was blocked by Lihzahrd bricks.

Although he can just shoot the orange portal again, the Lihzahrd bricks would still remain there. And if the people in this world find ways to duplicate it and make more of it, the Lihzahrds would eventually start spawning and attack everyone in the town.

"Great! Follow me!" said Motoyasu. He then took the Terrarian to the Inn he mentioned. The Terrarian bought a room for a single day. He went through the swinging doors and was introduced to a pub, with lots of people chatting, eating and drinking. Motoyasu and his group sat down and started to order for food. The Terrarian grabbed a nearby, unused chair, and sat on it. Motoyasu asked everyone what they wanted, and everyone but the Terrarian responded.

"Terrarian? Are you not going to order?" said Motoyasu. The Terrarian, a few seconds later, responded. "Hm, give me whatever you are gonna have." He said. Motoyasu nodded and walked over to the counter. He asked the cashiers for the food and the drinks. He then walks back to the table. Everyone was pretty much talking with each other.

After they all had their meal, they went to their rooms.

The Terrarian looked at the room he was in. He took out the Lihzahrd bricks and placed them in front of the door and and sat down on his bed, thinking of something. He later on heard what he thought was Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki's voice.

' _Itsuki is here as well?_ ' He thought to himself. It didn't really annoy him that he was here. Maybe he bought a room as well?

He then looked at his Cell Phone.

' _8:00 PM._ ' The Terrarian read on the phone. ' _It's time for another test._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this chapter was good enough. I don't really know what else to add in this little note.
> 
> Like I said earlier, I want reviews, so please give reviews if possible. I am not a great writer, and I can, and probably will make mistakes, so please point those out as well.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for the time being folks! Expect the next chapter in probably 1 or 2 weeks. (NOT GUARANTEED RELEASE DATE)


End file.
